deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star vs Gumball and Darwin Watterson
TN by Vrokorta Introduction Wiz: Ah, cartoons, don’t we all love them Boomstick: Yep, But today we’ll decide who’s the best of two different networks, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network Wiz: Spongebob and Patrick, the goofiest sea creatures Boomstick: And Gumball and Darwin, the most enjoyable kids in Elmore Wiz: They will fight out to see who’s better Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their skills, abilities, weaponry to find out who’ll win in a Death Battle! SpongeBob And Patrick Wiz: Spongebob and Patrick have been best friends Boomstick: They are both inhabitants of the under water city Wiz: Called Bikini Bottom, they are goofy, fun-loving, and quite annoying Boomstick: Today They will be fighting their opponents as the greates duo they can be!!!!! Char.1 Spongebob Wiz: Who lives in the pinapple under the sea? Boomstick: CheeseBob Squarepants! Wiz: You what? Never mind, Spongebob is a sea creature from the ocean. Boomstick: He is very silly and childish, sometimes he just can’t find a way to grow up Wiz: He’s constantly annoying his neighbour Squidward Tentacles Boomstick: Like I’m annoying you! Wiz: Yeh, like you’re annoying me... Boomstick: What’s that supposed to mea- Wiz: Spongebob is durable, he can survive being sliced and diced, burnt to a crisp Boomstick: Being blown up all the way to space, and so much more Wiz: Spongebob is incredibly weak, he cannot lift a twig with two marshmallows on the side Boomstick: He’s incredibly fast, able to catch up and surpass his buddy Patrick Star Wiz: He can use his Spatula as a sword, and even used it against somebody with an “Actual” sword! Boomstick: Spongebob can survive the heat of the sun, which would burn anybody to a crisp Wiz: He has a magical page stored in his head, which can write anything, and when he writes it, it becomes reality Boomstick: It’s like death note! Wiz: He survived a freaking black hole, which nobody can ever survive, or get out of, But it was in a video game glitch so it might not be canon Boomstick: He threw an exploding pie in Squidward’s face which nearly obliterated the entire ocean Wiz: But they where as good as new, he defeated Magwu Boomstick: Magwu?! Wiz: Yes Magwu, that guy who tried to destroy the Nickelodeon Multiverse Boomstick: Oh that guy, he is extremely powerful, and has the guts to try and destroy a multiverse, DAMN! Wiz: He and Patrick Both defeated a freaking GOD! Boomstick: With only a freaking spatula! SPATULA!! Wiz: Overall, Spongebob is surprisingly extremely powerful, but he could defeated if shown direct light Spongebob: I’m ready!! Char.2 Patrick Wiz: Patrick, the dumbest starfish in existence Boomstick: Dumb, DUMB? Wiz: Yes he’s dum- Boomstick: Are you craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy? Wiz: No, but I’m looking at someone who is...... Boomstick: This is the same guy who ran to the sun and back Wiz: Mhm, what’s so good about that, he’s a fictional character Boomstick: IN 15 SECONDS!! Wiz: Ok fine, to run to the sun it takes 92.96 million miles Boomstick: Now freaking double that when he gets back, that’s legit 185,920,000 miles!!!! Wiz: Patrick can turn into Mr.SuperAwesomeness, who is addicted to ice cream Boomstick: I don’t blame the guy who doesn’t? Wiz: Just like Spongebob, he is incredibly durable, and his butt is made of hard, solid steel Boomstick: Superman? Man of steel? Pffft, more like man of butts! Wiz: He’s can fly rapidly at speeds, while spongebob can’t which makes him unique Boomstick: Patrick is a lot stronger than Spongebob, he can lift his house which is a huge rock and bash people, like he did to Spongebob when he assumed he was a spider Wiz: Like Spongebob, he beat a God spatula Boomstick: But like always direct light will defeat the two goofy creatures Wiz: He can have the force to break a brick wall Boomstick: Patrick And Spongebob went to Shell City, the same place where nobody has ever accomplished to go Wiz: They went there to save the king and Bikini Bottom from being slaves of Plankton, that small organism who risks his life for a burger Boomstick: But it’s okay, they basically can survive anything Patrick: Is mayonnaise and instrument? Gumball And Darwin Wiz: Gumball and Darwin are brothers Boomstick: Well, not really, Darwin is kind of adopted Wiz: They live in the Wattersons house with their family members, Nicole, Anais and Richard Watterson Boomstick: They go to school with inhabitants of 3D and 2D children Char.1 Gumball Wiz: The two new of Elmore, a not-so normal town where dinosaurs are nit extinct Boomstick: And Balloons can freaking date cactuses Wiz: Gumball has toon force, like SpongeBob, it allows him to break the laws of physics with light reality-warping Boomstick: This gives him the power to have superhuman strength, speed and durability Wiz: He can survive the Big Bang, a universal feat Boomstick: But his durability has ups and downs Wiz: In an episode, he and his sister Anais got run over by those vehicles old people use, and were severely injured, they even were rushed to the hospital Boomstick: He is also aware of the 4th wall, can manipulate time and spatial Wiz: He has the ability to not being able to age Boomstick: NOICE! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeetttt.... Wiz: He can extend and remove his tail from his body Boomstick: He normally relies on Darwin for weapons, when Anais was getting bullied by Billy Wiz: He challenged Gumball to a brawl Boomstick: When Gumball was losing, Darwin offered him a microwave, spatula and a stale fry, that can beat all saiyans! Wiz: Pffft Boomstick: If Gumball drinks Carrie’s ghost potion, Gumball would have the ability to turn into a ghost Wiz: The universal remote can pause anything, stop time, mute people e.t.c. Boomstick: Gumball’s tin hat is very lucky indeed, when wearing it, you cannot hit him, and if he want some something at a point he will find it immediately Wiz: But they destroyed it in this cruniching lava pit, which easily incinerated it, but first, it was top lucky, that it landed on the edge! Boomstick: So they had to throw pebbles so it would go down Wiz: Gumball is extremely dumb, and he thinks 60 times 24 is over 1 billion Boomstick: He is fun-loving and can clone himself Char.2 Darwin Wiz: In the amazing world of Elmore, Gumball lives with his sea friend/adoptive brother called Darwin Boomstick: Darwin used to be a normal pet for them Wiz: Until Richard flushed him down the toilet Boomstick: When He’s was flushed, he was sent into the ocean to defend for himself Wiz: He then went on an adventure to return to the Wattersons Boomstick: I’M ON MY WAY! Wiz: After his adventures of going home, he grew legs and reunited with Gumball at the road of the supermarket Boomstick: When he sneezes he can blow people away and shatter windows with hi so very high pitched screaming Wiz: He and Gumball survived the Big Bang while travelling through time Boomstick: He fought Gumball in a Street Fighter themed rumble, they threw energy balls at each other Wiz: Meaning that they can make fluid energy through his palms Boomstick: But he’s a fis- Wiz: *whistles* He is in love with Carrie the Ghost, who is supposedly his girlfriend Boomstick: Like Gumball likes Penny, Darwin likes Carrie! Wiz: He can climb a lot faster than Gumball, even with Gumball’s claws Boomstick: He only knows the numbers 2,7 and 9 Wiz: He’s addicted to potatoes Boomstick: Woah, Patrick loves Ice Cream, Darwin loves Potatoes? Wiz: He is incredibly naive and lacks intelligence just like the others Boomstick: It took him 5 years to learn facial expressions, and he needs Gumball to whistle for him so he can use the bathroom Wiz: His supernatural sneezes are caused by his allergic reaction to feathers Boomstick: Birds of a feather, flock together! Wiz: He is picky with decisions, afraid of Halloween and gets scared when under pressure Boomstick: He has the magical notebook, which is kind of a rip-off of the magical page, anything he writes/draws becomes a reality Wiz: Like again, it’s like death note Death Battle! Wiz: Alright our combatants are set and ready to rumble Boomstick: Let’s end this debate once, and for all! Both: It’s time for a Death Battle!! Spongebob: I’m ready! Gumball: Hmmmm.... I guess I’m just good at being happy Pre-Battle Gumball and Darwin where walking in the park, Gumball saw a blocky cheese looking square and pinkish star jumping from the sea. Gumball: Hey Darwin Darwin: Yeah? Gumball: Check our those things, mom said we should clean the dishes, well that’s a sponge! Darwin: Nah, I’m pretty sure it’s that cartoon from Nickelodeon, Spongebob They faced each other in wonder, and approached them. Spongebob and Patrick saw them coming and approached them as well. Patrick: Who are these guys?????? Spongebob: I don’t know? Darwin introduced Gumball and himself, and they revealed what they’re going to do with them. Spongebob: Never, at least not again! BOOM! BAP! Darwin kicked Patrick, Spongebob got mad and shrunk them with the mermaid belt. Spongebob: If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight your gonna get! Fight! Gumball clawed Spongebob into the sand, meanwhile Patrick kept on belly flopping Darwin. He threw Darwin back into the sea, which made him drown...... just joking he’s a fish. Darwin kicked Patrick’s chubby stomach, and blasted an energy ball at him, causing his ice cream to fall out of his mouth. Patrick: ICE CREAM! He quickly grabbed Darwin and karate kicked him out of the ocean back to where Gumball and Spongebob where brawling. SpongeBob pulled out his spatula and sliced and diced Gumball, he quickly regenerated and did the same to him, punching him through buildings. Patrick crashed Darwin into an abandoned shed, which Spongebob was lying down and Gumball jumped from the space. Patrick grabbed Gumball’s leg saving Spongebob, and slammed it at Darwin. Darwin: Gumball, these guys are actually pretty strong, what should we do! Gumball: Nah, this is the part when you tell me not to do something and I say pftt He jumped up above Spongebob and exploded his spatula into little chunks Spongebob: SPAT!! He got down on the ground and started sobbing, Patrick felt sorry for him, and spun himself so fast that he cut of Gumball’s head clean. But Darwin put his head back on and slapped Gumball to wake him up. Gumball: You see? Darwin rolled his eyes and aimed for Spongebob, he upper-cutters him and bashed him to the ground, Gumball scratched Patrick’s tummy, causing him to completely throw up on his face. Gumball: AHHHHHH! Patrick: Tummy power!! Patrick karate kicked Gumball at Darwin’s leg tripping him, giving SpongeBob the chance to turn into Invincabubble. Invincabubble: Bring it on! Patrick turned into Mr.SuperAwsomeness. Mr.SuperAwesomeness: HaHa! I’m gonna beat you! Gumball fired an energy ball into Patrick’s mouth, causing him to explode, his head was coughing and carried the remaining pieces of his body, he reverted back to normal. Patrick: Hey, no fair! Spongebob took out the magic pencil, and erased Gumball’s legs. Gumball regrew them and kicked the moon into the cabinet, Spongebob Andy Patrick jumped up, and threw ketchup and mustard at Darwin’s eyes. Darwin: He, He, HETCHOOOOOO! Spongebob flew onto the wall, then the cabinet toppled on him. Gumball & Darwin: Now’s our chance dude!! They both went into a Kamehameha position and energy balls where coming out of their palms, ready to aim at Patrick. Patrick: FINLAND! BOOM! BANG! BAM! CRASH! SMASH! The smoke cleared, and all was left where the ashes of Patrick! TEAM SPONGEBOB: 1 TEAM GUMBALL: 2 Spongebob finally got out of the cabinet, jumped up and approached them. Spongebob: I’m ready- He saw Gumball and Darwin in fighting position, and saw ashes and smoke coming out of it, tears filled his eyes, he knew it was Patrick. This made him angry, he transformed into his Goofy Goober form. Spongebob: I’M A GOOFY GOOOOOOOBEEEEEEEEER! Gumball and Darwin short beams at him, he dodged fairly easily, He goth behing Darwin and... BANG! BOOM! CRASH! SMASH! Darwin was disintegrated, he tried Tom regenerate, but Spongebob quickly got the magic pencil and erased him for good. TEAM GUMBALL: 1 TEAM SPONGEBOB: 1 Gumball: DaRWIN! YOU MoNsTeR! He got back into his Kamehameha position again. As Spongebob started to struck his guitar. The two beams clashed each other in a seemingly Dragon Ball Z fight against Jiren and Goku. BOOM! The beams started evaporating the wooden shack. BANG! SMASH! CRACK! Gumball: ERRRR! BOOM! BANG! SMASH! Spongebob: AHHHHH! BOOM! CRACK! SMASH! Quickly, Spongebob rolled over under the beam Gumball was shooting, and got at the back of him, pulling out the magic pencil. Gumball: Oh jeez SMASH! SpongeBob fell on the ground and was breathing heavily, he had lost his best friend, but he had gotten his revenge. TEAM GUMBALL: 0 TEAM SPONGEBOB: 1 KO! He got up, and he saw the mess he had made. Spongebob: Well, He’s in a better place. He wrote on the page he was back in Bikini Bottom, and met His other friends. They prepared a funeral for Patrick in sorrow. Meanwhile, Anais, Nicole And Richard started looking for Gumball and Darwin only to find a piece of Gumball’s shirt. Aftermath Boomstick: What, What, how’d that happen? Wiz: Well Spongebob And Patrick where even in durability with Gumball’s and Darwin. Boomstick: Both have survived universal feats, but sometimes as a gag Wiz: Spongebob defeated a multiversal being, who tried to destroy the WHOLE Nickelodeon multiverse Boomstick: Gumball and Darwin survived the Big Bang, But that was as a gag or actually true Wiz: Why didn’t Gumball have the indestructible tin helmet, well, it got crunched in a lava pit Boomstick: Spongebob’s page can destroy the fabric of existence Wiz: Gumball and Darwin could beam them, and incinerate them because of their impressive speed, but the sun feat blows it out of the water Boomstick: In the Origins, Richard tried to flush Darwin because he thought he was dead, Gumball moved so fast that everything was in slow motion Wiz: It was in nano seconds for them, but around 10 seconds for the viewers Boomstick: But Patrick ran to the sun and back in 15 seconds, a thing that Gumball and Darwin could never accomplish Wiz: Well, What will happen to The Amazing World Of Gumball And Cartoon Network’s fans? Boomstick: Well, lets just dab on them haters *dabs* Wiz: I hate you Boomstick: I KNOW! Wiz: The universal remote got destroyed by Rob, could pause, mute or change people Boomstick: The magic pencil had the job to erase Gumball and Darwin before they could try and blitz Spongebob, well at least in 2020, there I see gonna be Spongebob the movie: 3 and The Amazing World Of Gumball The Movie Wiz: Wait What? Boomstick: You are not social at all! Wiz: I just wish they don’t rage Boomstick: Pfftt, don’t worry Wiz: ....... The Winners are Spongebob and Patrick Boomstick: Hold up, what about Gumball’s speed Wiz: Already talked about that Boomstick: Gumball’s strength Wiz: He can bend a steel locker, but Patrick can break a brick wall and carry his rock Boomstick: Darwin’s sneezes won’t do much do to Spongebob’s and Patrick’s quick regenerating Wiz: The winners are SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star Gumball and Darwin * -Slower * =Intelligence * =Strength * =Durability * -Less Experienced Spongebob and Patrick * +Faster * =Intelligence * =Strength * =Durability * +More Experience SpongeBob-and-Patrick-psd32527.png Next Time On Death Battle! “Wait a minute, you sneaky man you’re trying to shock me aren’t ya?!” V.S. “CUMON STEP IT STOP!” Wiz: It’s SMG4, better known as the glitchy Mario Boomstick: Vs the O.P Sanic the hotdog Wiz: Why are we doing this? Boomstick: BeCaUsE We CaN!! Wiz: Wow, just wow Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'The Amazing World of Gumball vs Spongbob Squarepants' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon vs Cartoon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fun Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:The Electric Switch Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019